Love can't wait
by heyHavnevik
Summary: Fic Klaine. Kurt Hummel vive en Nueva York, cumpliendo su sueño, estudiando Artes dramáticas. De repente, comienza a sentir algo por su nuevo vecino y profesor a la vez, Blaine. Menciones Sam/Jeff.
1. Hey soul sister

Este fic Klaine ha sido co - escrito por mi y por Pili de Colfer Larsen, solo que ella no tiene cuenta aqui. Ya llevamos escritos varios capítulos y well, está bastante bueno!... no les adelanto mas, pues descubrirán varias sorpresas cuando sigan leyendo... Y btw, los cursos de la academia son inventados.

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Glee, pero el fic si.

Le dedicamos el primer capi a Maria Cecilia, por comprender nuestra Klaine madness y apoyarnos desde el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey soul sister" – Capítulo 1<strong>

Kurt era un artista. Se había mudado a Nueva York hace un par de años para estudiar artes escénicas y vivir el sueño de ser alguien en Broadway. Como estudiante hacía un magnífico trabajo y compartía su tiempo de algunas tardes en "The precint", un bar-cafetería, esto no era algo que le agrade tanto a Kurt especialmente cuando tenía que ayudar en la barra, pero disfrutaba cuando escuchaba a los amateurs en pequeño escenario instalado; además, hacía papeles menores en algunas obras, para cubrir los gastos extras de vivir en una ciudad como lo era Nueva York. Compartía el departamento con Rachel Berry, ambos se habían prometido en un día lluvioso en el carro de ella, tras la desilusión del mundo de afuera, de pasar las penurias necesarias para convertirse en grandes estrellas. Normalmente las clases de estos dos coincidían, pero no siempre pues ambos diferían bastante en los a cursos libres respectaba. Habían salido de Ohio, para ser alguien y no parte del montón. Kurt habían tenido que dejar a su familia y Rachel igual.

Kurt justo venía de la academia, pues aunque era sábado, había tenido que ir para completar algunos papeles de la nueva matrícula de este año y además tenía que elegir sus horarios y ver sus cursos. Estaba indeciso acerca del curso libre de este bimestre, pero al final se decidió por Interpretación con instrumentos. Quería probar algo diferente este año, e interpretar instrumentos era algo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer.

Estaba por entrar al edifico cuando se percató del carro de mudanza estacionado afuera. Subió las escaleras y todo el pasillo estaba poblado de cajas. "Nuevo vecino, genial, espero que no sea tan ruidoso como el anterior" pensó. Al parecer la mudanza era al frente de su departamento.

"!Oh Dios!" pensó, cuando vio en unas de las cajas el contenido total eran CD's en grandes cantidades, y pudo divisar en unas de las ranuras de la caja la tapa de "I'm a sasha fierce". Luego vio salir de la puerta del departamento a un muchacho moreno, un poco menos alto que él, de unos ojos marrones claros con destellos verdes y un cuerpo… unos brazos cargando cajas… Kurt se quedó parado admirando al moreno al extremo del pasillo. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una vieja camiseta blanca, pero todo parecían encajar bien él. Además estaba un poco sudado por el trabajo de la mudanza, pero al parecer, esto también encajaba perfecto en él. Parece el nuevo vecino sintió la mirada y dejó de cargar cajas por un instante, se acercó a Kurt y éste salió de su estado de anonadamiento para no parecer un idiota frente su nuevo y guapo vecino.

Hola, disculpa el desorden, en un momento limpio el desastre, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson – dijo extendiéndole la mano. Kurt, aun seguía un poco impresionado, por lo que se demoró en darle la mano, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un bobo y se sonrojó pensando que el nuevo chico de repente ha pensado que es un retardado.

Soy Kurt Hummel y al parecer vivo al frente tuyo, y por el desorden, ni te preocupes, así son las mudanzas.

Si, son espantosas. Veo que nos llevaremos bien

Veo que te agrada la música- se atrevió a decir Kurt algo tímido.

¿Qué me agrada…? Es mi vida, vivo de eso. Soy profesor de música. Pasado mañana es mi primer día en el trabajo.

¿Y en dónde enseñas?

Voy a empezar en … - cuando Kurt escuchó esto y deseo cruzárselo algún día en los pasillos, pues la academia era un sitio grande, con un montón de profesores y estudiantes.

¿En serio? Yo estudio ahí

¿Qué estu… Espera tengo una llamada- interrumpió su celular con un polifónico de la canción "So do ya think i'm sexy" - ¿Te importaría si respondo?

Oh no continua… yo... ya me tengo que ir. No vemos Blaine

Hasta luego Kurt – dijo Blaine, luego respondió su teléfono y entró a su departamento.

Kurt entró a su departamento, y se recostó bajo la puerta, dio un suspiro pensó, "Adoro a mi nuevo vecino. Oh God… Pero si es el hombre más lindo que jamás había conocido. Sus ojos…. ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS. Esos ojos que hacían que Kurt se perdiera en un mundo de ilusión.


	2. Fuckin' Perfect

Gracias por sus reviews y disculpen que nos hayamos demorado tanto, es que estábamos en exámenes... pero prometemos no demorarnos tanto para la próxima...

* * *

><p><strong>"Fuckin' Perfect" – Capítulo 2<strong>

Kurt estaba en su clase de Historia del arte moderno, pero no se podía concentrar, aparte de que la teoría lo aburría un poco, no se podía concentrar. Su mente viajaba al momento en que conoció a Blaine en el pasillo del edificio. Cuando regresó a casa, efectivamente el pasillo estaba ordenado. Pero vio tirado un disco, al parecer era el soundtrack de Wicked, le llamó la atención pues este era uno de sus musicales favoritos y él tenía el mismo disco. "Debe ser de Blaine", pensó. Puede que se haya caído de una de las cajas. Claro que se la iba a devolver, era una perfecta excusa para volver a hablar con él, pero le entró la inseguridad, deicidio que lo mejor es hablar con Rachel.

-Rachel, me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿Qué pasó querido?- dijo mientras salía de la cocina para encontrarse en la sala con él. – No me digas que vienes a contarme del guapísimo vecino que se ha mudado enfrente de nosotros

-¿Ya lo conociste?

-No nos han presentado aún, pero lo vi entrando a su departamento-

-Rachel, ¿tú crees que sea? Tú sabes…

-No lo sé, en estos días ya nunca sabes, aunque el poster que estaba en el pasillo que vi al entrar de "A single man" lo delata

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero creo que sí, pero no sé, creo que me gusta un poco, pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado. – se refería a su pasado con Dave.

-Kurt, el mundo está poblado de esos pobres infelices, pero no creas que te vaya a pasar otra vez. Se positivo. Pero anda con calma, total no pierdes nada intentándolo ¿no?

-Si tienes razón.

-Por cierto, ¿Te has comprado acaso un nuevo disco de Wicked?

-No es mío, lo encontré en el pasillo, creo que es de Blaine.

-¿Y qué rayos haces ahí parado? Ve entrégasela de una vez. ES una perfecta oportunidad

-¿Debería? Mejor dásela tú, podrías comportarte como la buena vecina que supuestamente eres.

-De ninguna manera, No me importa que me vena como una buena vecina – dijo empujándolo, alisándole a la camisa y cerrando la camisa tras esto. Volvió a abrir la puerta para decirle – Habla de una vez o no te deja entrar – y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Entonces Kurt tomó un respiro pero no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Hizo unos ademanes de tocar pero no lo hacía, pero... Alguien fue más rápido. Blaine abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Kurt con el puño congelado para tocar la puerta.

-Oh Blaine... justo estaba por tocarte la puerta para devolverte esto – le dijo dándole el disco – Supuse que era tuyo.

- !Mi álbum de Wicked!, ya sabía que debía haberlo dejarlo tirado, justo salía para ver si estaba por ahí. Gracias. Noté la ausencia de este amigo cuando comencé a ordenar los discos por géneros y no encontraba esta valiosa pieza.

-Tienes una gran colección

-Kuert, ¿estás ocupado? ¿Quieres echarme una mano? Al parecer a ti también te gusta la música

-Claro, porque no – Al decir estas palabras Kurt ¿vio que los ojos de Blaine brillaron?.. no, debió imaginarlo, pensó.

-Pasa, ¿Quieres algo para beber?

-No gracias – En eso, el estéreo de Blaine que estaba en Random comenzó a reproducir Fuckin' Perfect de Pink – Oh por Dios. Adoro esta canción- dijo emocionado, y Blaine le puso pausa al equipo

-¿Quieres probar mi nuevo sistema de karaoke con esta canción? Sería genial…

-¡Sí!- y Blaine le dio a un par de opciones con el control remoto y la canción comenzó a sonar desde el comienzo. Le tiró unos de los micrófonos que estaban en una caja al lado del estéreo. Luego se posiciono donde estaba el piano y empezó a tocarlo.

El soprano empezó.

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions that's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life"_

Sí, prácticamente era la historia de su vida… llena de malas decisiones, fracasos… "Bienvenido a mi tonta vida, Blaine" pensó. Dejó de cantar… y el moreno empezó con la siguiente estrofa

"_Mistreated__Misplaced__Misunderstood__  
><em>_Miss knowing it's all good__  
><em>_It didnt slow me down._

_Mistaking Always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimating Look I'm still around"_

Dios! Esto era demasiado para Kurt. Ver a Blaine, sentado tocando el piano, cantando con tanto sentimiento y dándole unas miradas coquetas? OK, esa canción definitivamente no era buena para miradas coquetas, es más le traía muchos recuerdos, que podrían decirse no tan felices… pero la mirada de Blaine le hacia olvidar todo aquello, le hacia sentir de una manera distinta, especial..¿Será que… se estaba enamorando de Blaine? "No, no deja de pensar en eso, Kurt Hummel" se repitió mentalmente y siguió cantando.

"_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_Dont you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than__  
><em>_Fucking perfect"_

Era la parte que más le gustaba de la canción. Esta vez, Blaine se le unió al canto.

"_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_If you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing__  
><em>_You're fucking perfect to me"_

El moreno, dejó de tocar el piano y se acercó donde estaba Kurt. En realidad Blaine no sabía porque hacía eso ni porque le cantaba aquello, era como si alguien hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Le tocó la mano. Kurt no supo como reaccionar, sintió nervios al inicio pero luego se tranquilizó y se dejo hacer, total… era Blaine Anderson quien le estaba tocando suavemente. La música siguió sonando, mas ellos ya no cantaban. El moreno se atrevió a darle un par de vueltas, cuando de pronto cayeron en la alfombra del suelo. Ahora se encontraban uno encima del otro, agitados, mirándose fijamente, con el sentimiento a flor de piel. Sus labios se encontraban a una distancia un poco cerca para kurt, pero no lo suficiente para Blaine. El soprano le miró los labios por un segundo… eran tan perfectos; de verdad que el moreno lo estaba volviendo loco. "No, no, deja de pensar en eso Kurt Hummel!", se repitió mentalmente por segunda vez en la noche. Se quedaron a una distancia de beso por unos segundos…Blaine notando la incomodidad de Kurt se separó; aunque no quería, había algo en su nuevo vecino que le atraía ¿?

Kurt también noto la tensión que los rodeaba y dijo rápidamente

-Me tengo que ir Blaine…Tengo…tengo cosas que hacer- apresurado se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Kurt, espera…- pero ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Siempre ando colgando cosas Klaine, CrissColfer, etc en tumblr:<p>

heyhavnevik . tumblr. com


	3. Thanks for the memories

Les traigo un momento Kurtofsky, para que entienden a que pasado Kurt no quería volver.

* * *

><p><strong>"Thank for the memories" - Capítulo 3<strong>

Flashback

-Ahh…Da..Dave!-Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido. Si! Kurt se encontraba caliente pero todo era culpa de su novio: David Karofsky, se habían conocido hacía tres meses, eran mas o menos la 1 de la madrugada, esta vez el bar cafetería iba a cerrar temprano ya que había poca clientela. Justo cuando kurt iba a cambiar el cartel de Open por Close, entro corriendo un chico un poco robusto…pero no de esos tipos gordos, flácidos, fofos, sino uno bien formado, con brazos grandes y espalda ancha. Era más alto que él y llevaba puesto un pantalón jean un poco ancho y una camisa negra que se le adhería a la piel.

-Hey! No estas viendo el cartel de cerrado?-dijo un poco furioso el soprano. Dave ni le hizo caso, solo se sentó en una de las sillas y le pidió a Rodrigo, el compañero de bar, que le diera un tequila. Rodrigo miró con cara de duda a Kurt pero luego de que Dave le dejara $20.00 el doble de lo que costaba la bebida, le servió el tequila con gusto.

-Rodrigo! Este local está cerrado, no puedes servirle una copa así nomas!-respondió molesto al rubio compañero, éste solo alzó los hombros-Y tu!-refiriendose a Dave- eres ciego o que?-no recibió respuesta alguna-Ay! No y lo peor de todo es que no solo eres ciego sino que también eres mudo! Es el colmo Detesto este tipo de gente! Acaso no te han enseñado modales? Tan solo podrías…

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE! Maldita sea, ¡Qué les pasa a todos ustedes! Se han puesto de acuerdo para joderme el día o qué? Yo solo… yo solo-Y Dave rompió a llorar en frente de Kurt y Rodrigo. El soprano no sabía que hacer … nunca había visto a un hombre llorar a excepción de su padre. Ya no estaba furioso como antes, ahora estaba conmovido. Rodrigo cansado de tanto drama se fue y le dejo la llave a Kurt para que en cuanto lograra sacar al "fortachón", cerrara el local.

Una vez que el rubio abandonó el lugar, el soprano se acercó hacia donde estaba Dave.

-E..este.. te sientes.. bien?-preguntó.Sin embargo no recipio respuesta alguna. Se armó de valor y le tocó delicadamente el hombro.

-No..por favor.. no llores..

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que no lo haga? No sabes como me siento, no me conoces, asi que no me pidas que...

-Hey Hey! ¡Un momentito, deja de ser tan grosero! Tienes razón, no te conozco, asi que en estos momentos debería botarte a patadas ya que este bar está CERRADO! Entiendes? Y tu haz entrado a la fuerza… así que deberías agradecerme en vez de estar gritán..

-Mi padre me odia-soltó dave

-Que?-Kurt no sabía que responder, le incomodaba un poco el hecho de estar entablando una conversación algo personal con alguien que no conocía

-Que mi padre me destesta! No me quiere en su familia, prácticamente ya no existo para él.

-Ehmmm-el soprano dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente- no lo creo. Ya se le pasara, los padres suelen ser fastidiosos pero luego se calman y nos dejan en paz.

-Me vio besándome con un tipo

La cara de Kurt no tenía precio. Tenía la boca completamente abierta, por poco y la mandíbula le llegaba hasta el piso. Eso..eso quería decir que el fortachon era gay! No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que tenia un gay enfrente suyo y no lo reconocía desde antes…

¡Cómo era posibles, si el tenia un excelentísimo radar gay! Maldita sea, parece que estaba perdiendo el don…

-E.. eres gay?

-¿Sí, te molesta? Porque no quiero soportar con otro maldito homofóbico.

-No, nada … de hecho…

-Lo sé también eres gay

Quee? De verdad era muy notorio en él o el fortachon tenia un radar gay mucho mejor que el suyo ¡Rayos!

-Como lo sabes?-respondio el soprano

-Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Tienes un pantalón de cuero super apretado, unas botas Channel de gamuza beige y un BVD H&M que creo haberlo visto en la sección femenina de ropa. Sin contar con tu cabello super cuidado y esa carita de pingüino bebe.

"¿Pingüino bebe?" pensó kurt, eso era un halago o algo de lo que debía preocuparse?... esperen, el bvd que estaba usando era de mujer? Ahora que se acordaba, su hermanastro Finn se lo había regalado el mes pasado… era cierto que el bvd era un poco extravagante pero no se imaginaba que era de mujer. "Finn, maldito Frankenteem, me las pagaras!" pensó

-y debo decir de que si no estuviera enojado y deprimido a la vez, en estos momentos estaría flirteando contigo-Soltó dave

El soprano se sonrojó, definitivamente este chico era demasiado directo para él. Karofsky al verlo completamente rojo y estático se echó a reír. Kurt reaccionó

-Hey! Deja de reírte!

-jaja es que tu cara es muy graciosa. Ya me imagino cual sería tu reacción si un chico te pide sexo sin compromiso en algún motel, seguro explotarías o algo por el estilo.

Kurt seguía rojo.

-ya basta con tus chistecitos… además no soy de esas personas que lo hacen con cualquiera y mucho menos en un motel!

-Eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero cuando te encuentres caliente con algún chico estoy seguro de que ni siquiera vas a esperar una cama para hacerlo.

-¡BASTA!- Kurt ya no soportaba-hace rato te lamentabas y gritabas, ahora te ríes de mi? Dios, que bipolar!

-No soy bipolar es solo que tengo un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados-dave sonrio- ahora que lo mencionas.. gracias!

-Porqué o de qué?

-Gracias he podido sonreír en este día

-Ahmmm-el soprano no sabia que decir, sentía sus mejíllas arder "oh no, no de nuevo" pensó- de nada .. supongo

-Dios hemos estado aquí hace una hora y ni si quiera sé tu nombre. Me llamo David karofsky-le extendió la mano- y tú?

-Kurt Hummel-también le extendió la mano

-Te he dicho que amo tus mejillas rosas?- y como siempre Kurt se volvió a sonrojar mas de lo que ya estaba.

Así es como el soprano conoció a David, el que sería su primer y único novio (hasta ahora). Despues del incidente se quedaron hablando por horas y bastaron un para de citas más para que Kurt recibiera su primer beso… suave y jugoso. Fue en un cine, los dos habían entrado a la sala 4 para ver "Blue valentine", en medio de la película Dave lo miró a los ojos lo agarro de las mejillas y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Kurt acortó la distancias y fue asi como recibió uno de los besos mas tiernos de su existencia. Terminado el beso se separaron y siguieron viendo la película. Llegada la despedida se dieron otro beso, un poco mas extenso que el anterior y cada uno se fue por su lado. Lo que sigue es previsible… Dave se le declaró a Kurt y le propuso ser su novio, el soprano encantado aceptó ya que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él. Rachel conoció a Dave y dio su aprobación ya que ella misma se consideraba la mama pingüino del soprano. Cualquier chico que estuviera con su amigo tenia que pasar por una prueba estricta para ver si estaba a la altura…..

Ahora se encontraba tirado en la cama de su novio, éste encima suyo, besando lamiendo y mordiendo su cuellos, cada vez con más pasión. Kurt solotó un "Oh..Dave" que activó al mencionado y empezó a introducir una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del soprano, tocando su piel lisa, dándole pequeños masajes. Kurt trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero era imposible, estaba tan consumido en su propia excitación que lo único que se dedico a hacer fue acariciar el cabello de su novio. Dave dejó de succionar el cuello para ir hasta su boca y besarlo, mordiéndole el labio de vez en cuando. Le empezó a desabochar los botones de la camisa, miestras hacía esto le iba dando lamidas a todo el pecho, e incluso se dio el tiempo para delinear el contorno de su ombligo.¡OH OH! Había descubierto su punto débil. Kurt estaba terriblemente excitado y su novio notándolo fue hasta su oreja para morderla y adentrar su lengua dentro de la cavidad "Mfff…." Otro gemido por parte del soprano. Dave saco su lengua y le susurró "mmm.. creo que hoy vamos a perder el control". Kurt solo cerró los ojos mientras que su novio se quitó el polo y empezó a desabrochar los botones del pnatalon del soprano lentamente. Kurt se sentía nervioso no sabía que hacer definitivamente ya habían pasado estos momentos caliente entre ellos dos pero hoy había sido demasiado y estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Desde hacia 3 meses que salía con David y en ese transcurso le había propuesto hacerlo unas 5 veces. Las 4 primeras las rechazo obviamente, pero hoy si lo iban a hacer, se lo había prometido. Sin embargo, Kurt aun no se sentía preparado, lo amaba eso era cierto y quería hacer el amor con él.. pero simplemente no era el momento. Dave lo empezó a tocar por encima del bóxer."Ahh…ahh dave no!". Justo cuando iba a adentrar su mano dentro del bóxer kurt reaccionó y lo detuvo.

-No, Dave.. no puedo hacerlo!

-Qué? Pero si tu me lo prometistes, es mas hasta tu mismo pusistes la fecha.

-Lo sé pero…no me siento preparado.

-No me amas o qué?

-No, no es eso, yo te amo muchísimo.. es solo que me parece un poco apresurado. Yo quiero que hagamos el amor de una manera mas bonita...¿está bien?

-Hacer el amor? Pfff en que piensas kurt?

-¿Qu.. que?-Kurt no sabía que decir-Somos novios y nos amamos eso es lo que…

-¿Nos amamos?-miró no reprobación karofsky- Aguarda tu me amas! Yo nunca te dije que te amaba o sí?

Kurt sintió su corazón partirse dentro suyo. Dave tenia razón, nunca en esos tres meses le había dicho un "Te amo", en su declaración solo le dijo "Me encantas… puedo estar contigo?" y cuando el soprano le decía un "te amo" el otro solo le respondia con un "Lo sé". Maldita sea como pudo haber sido tan iluso! Ahora se encontraba con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Dave?-Girtó kurt con los ojos rojos

-No es más que obvio?... solo quiero un maldito revolcón, per tu eres tan.. nose tan cerrado, que ya han pasado 3 meses y ni si quiera te he podido tocar debajo del bóxer, y justo hoy cuando se presenta la oportunidad te arrepientes!

-Como puedes hacerme esto… tu… tu solo quieres sexo?

-Ahmm pues sí cariño. Oye pero yo te exigí que me amaras. Ese día en el bar podríamos haberlo hecho en el baño o en cualquier lugar. Uno rapidín y ya! Asi te ahorrabas todo este drama.

-Todo lo vivido estos tres meses son basura para ti, no?-dijo aguantando las lágrimas, aunque ya no podía mas´.

-Bueno.. sin contar los momentos en mi habitación- y le dio una mirada pervertida-mmm supongo que sí.

De los ojos de Kurt brotaban infinidad de lágrimas, mientras que Dave tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-Bueno pues púdrete! Si piensas que voy a dejar que utilices mi cuerpo solo para satisfacer tus necesidades, estas completamente loco! Anda ve a cualquier bar y acuéstate con quien quieras.

-Y ya lo he hecho!-el soprano pensaba que su corazón y mente irían a explotar-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué iba a aguantar tres meses sin sexo? El loco eres tú! Todos tenemos necesidades pero tu eres un maldito asexual o no sé…

-Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Si hubiera descubierto tus intenciones desde un inicio, nada de este hubiera pasado y…-se le quebró la voz, ya no soportaba esta situación, tenia que irse lo mas pronto posible. Dave se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza

-Hey bebe no te pongas así ok? Yo se que lo podrás superar-Kurt le quito las manos de encima suyo y luego las soltó con asco- ¡Sueltame! No sabes cuanto daño me haces Dave!- cogió su bolso que estaba encima del escritorio y salió corriendo de la habitación del que sería su ex novio. Cuando se encontró en la calle, estaba lloviendo…el soprano solo esperaba que esas gruesas gotas de agua brotaban las propias que en ese momento salían a mares.

…..

Kurt estaba echado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas en sus mejillas… recordaba todo lo sucedido como si hubiera sido ayer… su corazón estaba destrozado. Dave fue el encargado de romperlo. Y nadie podía repararlo… o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p>Mas les vale que dejen reviews. xDDD<p> 


	4. Surprise, surprise?

Capi dedicado a Maffer y a su patofobia. Gracias por lo reviews. Nos encanta que amen la historia 3

* * *

><p><strong>"Surprise, surprise?" - Capítulo 4<strong>

Kurt divagaba…Blaine era una persona completamente diferente y él se lo había demostrado desde el momento en que se conocieron, sin embargo todo se había vuelto sumamente incómodo después de ese dúo en la sala del moreno. Kurt estaba teniendo sentimiento fuerte hacia él pero no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que con Dave. Tras esto, decidió hacer de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado, si, olvidaría lo sucedido y seguiría su vida corriente, no podía torturarse más.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, se encontraron en el pasillo. El soprano estaba por bajar las escaleras que estaban al final, cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos que medio gritó:

-Kurt, espera-"No, no,no, esto va a ser incomodo" pensó Kurt. Espero mientras veía al moreno correr hacia él, estaba con un terno negro y con el cabello bien engominado, además llevaba un maletín en el hombro…¡Uf, se le veía tan bien!

-Kurt, solo quería decirte que… lamento mucho lo de ayer, espero sinceramente que no te sientas incomodo-"como si eso fuera posible" se dijo mentalmente el soprano-Después de todo somos vecinos y bueno.. presiento que vamos a ser grandes..amigos- Blaine dudó al decir esto último, por lo que Kurt se puso más nervioso "No la cagues Anderson, no lo hagas" pensó el moreno- mira, hagamos de cuenta de que nada sucedió y empecemos otra vez. Desde cero ok?-Kurt asintió, mientras que Blaine extendió la mano y le dijo- Hola, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy profesor de música- el soprano le estrechó su mano tratando de poner sus pensamientos en blanco, haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y estudio en último año en Julliard

-Genial, vas para allí? Yo enseño en Julliard

-Ok. Entonces iremos juntos

-Esta bien

Kurt's pov

OK. Esto es un verdadero alivio. Menos mal que Blaine al subir primero, apartó con mochila el asiento del costado, el único libre, antes que los demás de atrás vinieran, ni loco me voy parado, odiaría arruinar estos zapatos de diseñador y me sacaría ampollas en los pies, y realmente odio cualquier problema en lo que a pies se refiere, en relidad odio los pies, tengo padofobia, como mi padre lo dice, esto es algo que muy pocos conocen de mí, sólo Finn, Carole, Mercedes y Burt… lo sé soy una criatura super extraña, pero no puedo evitarlo. Una vez, cuando vivía Ohio, a Finn se le había pegado el pie de atleta en una de las duchas del gimnasio, cada vez que entraba a su cuarto me ponía guantes y mascarilla; pero un día, estaba leyendo la GQ en la sala (la edición de James Franco, como adoro a ese hombre) cuando el maldito Gulliver vino por atrás mío y PUSO SU PIE A 3 CM de mi rostro. Fue la cosa más fea, repugnante y horrible que he visto en toda mi vida. ¡Tuve su horrible pie hongoso en 3D! ¡Aj! Lo único que atiné a hacer fue gritar y vomitar en el pie de Finn, buena reacción si es que contamos con el hecho de que de que el pie de Finn terminó vomitado y salió corriendo desesperado, pero lo malo muy malo a la vez ya que ensució una de mis camisas favoritas, ¡damn!, otra cosa que ese troll me las tiene que pagar… si bueno, antes de recordar todo esto, como seguía diciendo detesto que alguien, ya sea con una mano o alguna extremidad toque mi pie… sólo yo puedo hacerlo y es algo que algunos han intentando, pero nadie lo ha logrado ¡Punto para ti, Kurt Hummel! Aunque… alguien lo logro a medias… maldita sea ¡no no, deja de pensar en Dave!, no necesitaba que sus recuerdos me atormentaran en estos momentos.

-Kurt … ¡Kurt! – era la voz que me hacía suspirar…

- Ehh… ¿si?- conteste totalmente ido

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… ¿Por qué?

- Porque hace unos minutos que no me respondes y tenías una sonrisa de Guasón en el rostro-

- ¿De Guasón? Debo haber estado distraído…

-Si, en serio, era como…- y se puso a imitarme, que tierno es. Reí con las imitaciones.

-Es que me acordé de algo…-

-¿Y se puede saber ese "algo"?-

-Mmmm..no es nada importante

-¿Es algo malo? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de… ya sabes… el incidente?

Oh si, y tenía que aparecer el Sr. Blaine "Arruina Momentos" Anderson. Justo estaba logrando apartar de mi mente ese incidente" y ahora lo saca a colación. ¡Qué inoportuno! Tuve que contenerme .

-No nada que ver, prometimos empezar de cero ¿recuerdas?

-Sólo me aseguraba…

-Espera un momento.. . ¿Estaba sonriendo? – Blaine asintió – entonces ¿por qué lo relacionaste con algo malo?

-No lo sé – Blaine se quedó pensativo- de repente estabas tan molesto conmigo que estabas en tu mente planeando tu macabra venganza… no lo se…

- ¡Dios, Blaine, Sigues con lo mismo! No estoy molesto contigo… es sólo que… - suspiré

-¿Sólo qué?- Blaine me miró curiosidad

- Problemas… cosas en que uno piensa Blaine- quise progresar un poco con esto

-Todos tenemos problemas- mi gran progreso fue un fiasco

-Lo sé, pero…

-Todos los hemos tenido y los hemos afrontado

-¡Basta! Deja de comparar mis problemas con los tuyos, ok. – Dios mío, acabo de gritar y toda la gente está viendo, cerré los ojos y me tranquilicé un poco – Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para superar tan rápido mis problemas, yo no soy como tú.

1 2 3 4 5 segundos. Silencio. 6 7 8 9 10. Seguíamos en lo mismo. Baje la mirada hasta mis manos que se encontraban encima de mis piernas, me sentía avergonzado por responderle de esa manera.

-Yo…- voltee a verlo, él tenía su mirada en dirección a la ventana- Discúlpame, fui un estúpido – Ahora el fue quien volteo a mirarme-No debí meterme en tus asuntos, no volverá a suceder.- baje mi mirada, simplemente no quería caer en el hechizo de esas orbes hazel.

- Tú, tu no tienes la culpa. Soy yo, no debí de responderte así… fue totalmente maleducado. Yo soy el que debería disculparse.

-Bueno, puede que me hayas respondido de una manera un poco… inesperada, pero fue una simple reacción de algo que yo provoqué. Yo… lo siento Kurt, no quería ponerte así.

-No hay nada malo contigo Blaine, soy yo.

-Tú, solo eres un pequeño ángel del cielo un poco chillón- y me pellizco dulcemente las mejillas. Sonrío. Esa sonrisa era demasiado para mi

Wait! Me había dicho angel… eso que significaba? Seré un ángel para él? No no lo creo. Ya Kurt, deja de pensar en eso, ya sabes que no le gustas, no le atraes, NADA, seguro lo dijo como si fuera su hermanito menor o algo por el estilo, sé que no hay otras intenciones de por medio

Ingresamos a la escuela. Él se tenía que ir a su oficina y yo a mi clase de "Historia Artística", así que nos despedimos con un ligero abrazo y luego cada uno siguió su camino.

A la 3era hora tenía que bajar a la clase de "Representación Musical", me quería sentar en una de las carpetas de adelante, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo, fui empujado "accidentalmente" por Samuel. Si, Samuel Larsen, no sabía que tipo de odio tenia este contra mi, es obvio que quiere mi talento, pero este año al parecer había venido más antipático que nunca. Ya me había molestado otras veces, así que había determinado ignorarlo para no alentar ese tipo de estupideces

-Ops… lo siento- es obvio, lo dijo de manera sarcástica

-Si claro Samuel, sabes, el día que dejes de ser un salvaje irracional para la civilización, decidas cortarse las asquerosas rastas y madures… bueno prácticamente será el día del apocalipsis- no lo soportaba, eso era, y no veía la hora en que deja de molestarme. Él solo me miro y se retiró a la parte del fondo del salón.

A los minutos entró al aula, nada más y nada menos que ¡Blaine!. Ok, sabía que él iba a enseñar, pero Julliard es un lugar muy grande y jamás se me ocurrió que fuera MI profesor. En cuando entró me emocioné como cuando leo un spoiler nuevo de Grey's Anatomy, aún no podía creer lo grandioso que era el destino. Él dejo su maletín en el escritorio, miró a toda la clase y en cuanto me divisó, me dedico una de esas sonrisas que suelen dejarme estúpido.

Blaine miró a su clase y en cuanto vio a kurt, sonrió, "Esto va a ser genial" pensó.

-Bueno clase, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y les voy a enseñar "Representación Artística", es decir aprenderán a tocar algunos de los principales instrumentos, pues como artistas tiene que ser artistas integrales, completos; no importa ni no tiene experiencia en ninguno, aquí todos aprendemos juntos. Hoy vamos a empezar con el órgano simple, las notas no son extensas así que no tendremos problemas. Entren al depósito para sacar su respectivo órgano, hay para todos y no se olviden de sus audífonos para no molestar al compañero de al lado.

Cada uno se acercó al armario, que estaba detrás de Blaine, para recibir un órgano; en cuanto le tocó el turno a Kurt, Blaine le dedico otra sonrisa nerviosa (again!). Empezaron la clase primero sin audífonos para que pudieran aprender las notas básicas y luego el moreno les repartió unas partituras de una canción simple como primera tarea, esta vez si tuvieron que colocarse los audífonos. Cada uno iba practicando con el órgano, mientras que Blaine iba acercándose a cada alumno para ver como lo iban haciendo. El soprano quería lucirse así que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Anderson se acercó a Samuel y éste le toco la tarea asignada y si hay que admitirlo, lo hizo espléndido, así que recibió un gran felicitación por su trabajo. El chico de dreads se acercó hasta donde estaba Kurt y le dio una mirada presumida.

-A ver si puedes hacerlo mejor, cara de niña!

El soprano solo puso una ara de hartazgo y siguió practicando con su órgano hasta que viniera Blaine, obviamente tenía que hacerlo mejor que Samuel. Luego de unos minutos el moreno se le acercó.

-A ver Kurt, muéstrame lo que tienes- El mencionado toco lo mejor que pudo, terminó y espero la respuesta de su profesor.

-Estuvo genial! Excelente trabajo- en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre de término de clase.

-Bueno chicos, gracias por todo. Sigan practicando, nos vemos el viernes, su tarea es representar otra canción en órgano. Ya pueden retirarse.

Todo el mundo comenzó a salir, Kurt iba de último y Blaine lo llamó.

-Kurt espera-el soprano volteó- que te pareció mi clase? Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, es la primera vez que enseño.

- Pues, estuvo magnífica! Y no parecías nervioso, para nada.

-Supongo que sé como ocultarlo- le sonrió el moreno por tercera vez en el día. El menor le correspondió la sonrisa- Bueno, ahora dejando eso de lado… vamos a la cafetería en el break? Yo invito.

-me encantaría, pero … no crees que sería mal visto por los demás?

-¿Qué razón tendrían?- pregunto Blaine inquisitivamente

- Pues, en esta escuela eres mi profesor y ya sabes, no quiero meterme en líos y creo que tu tampoco…

-Rayos, me había olvidado de ese detalle! Bueno entonces para recompensártelo me preguntaba si podríamos salir el sábado… salimos el sábado?

Kurt se quedó mudo. Sabía que no era una cita, tan solo una salida de amigos, pero igual la propuesta lo agarró frío.

-hey tú! Estas vivo?- El soprano salió de sus ensoñaciones.

-Disculpame.. y sí, si estoy vivo.

.Entonces… salimos? O tienes otros planes?

-No.. digo SÍ! Me refiero a que si acepto salir contigo el sábado-

Kurt no cabía de la emoción. Estaba eufórico, la última vez que había sido invadido por ese sentimiento fue hacía casi un año cuiando tuvo la visión fugaz de haber visto a su ídolo de Broadway Patti LuPone, cruzando la acera. Con el corazón en la boca la buscó por todas partes, pero nunca la volvió a ver, lo único que consiguió de toda esa persecución fue ver a RuPaul saliendo de un stand de Maybelline con una gran bolsa de cosméticos. Lo más gracioso de todos fue de que pasados unos segundos, éste le guiñó el ojo. SI SI! Al parecer el soprano atraía a los drag Queens. Kurt solo se quedó estático y con la boca abierta. RuPaul se fue alejando y luego subió a su coche. Empezó a reír solo en plena calle. "Oh por Dios, lo más probable es que me haya hecho un examen visual y ahora me reclute para la 4ta temporada del drag race. Yo como drag queen? Gaga ven a mi y dime qué debo hacer!"

-De nuevo con lo mismo-musitó Blaine- estas soñando despierto?

-Algo así- respondió el menor, luego miró su reloj-Santos Cielos, voy retrazado tres minutos en mi clase de "Expresión Corporal" Lugo hablamos ok?- el moreno asintió- Nos vemos!

-Claro, no hay problema.

Blaine vio alejarse a Kurt y se dirigió hacia su oficia, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared. Ok, tenía que analizar lo que había hecho. Había invitado a salir a su vecino por el cual supuestamente no sentía nada, que a la misma vez era su alumno… lo último que faltaba era que le dijeran que era su hermano gemelo luego de un trasplante de rostro."Blaine, deja de pensar estupideces! Ahora piensa.. ¿Po qué lo haz invitado a salir? Digo luego de lo de la vez pasada como que es un poco raro, aunque claro, somos amigos y los amigos pueden salir a pasear. No necesariamente puede ser una cita" Ahora el morena estaba un poco más relajado. Sí, el se conformaba con la respuesta "solo salimos como amigos", es más, el mismo se lo quería hacer creer, pero no podía, en el fondo sabía que estaba desarrollando un sentimiento extraño hacia Kurt, un sentimiento mucho más profundo que una simple amistad…

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews :D y saben que me pueden seguir en tumblr my dears: .com


	5. A boy like that

Estamos seguras que estas alturas queridas klainers, estaran muriendo por que sea 8 de noviembre, lo se, nosotras estamos muriendo igual por el episodio de martes, no digo nada más (spoiler alert), pero si quieren fangirlear, ya saben donde encontrarme, en mi tumblr. Pero para la espera, que mejor que leer un fic ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>"A boy like that" - Capítulo 5<strong>

Habían pasado 3 días desde su primera clase con Blaine. "Oh, si, Viernes", pensó Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro. Razón: Las dos últimas horas de ese día le tocaba estar en clase del profesor Anderson. Profesor… aun se le hacía raro llamarle profesor a Blaine, le daba cierto aire de autoridad y lo hacía ver de alguna manera mayor. Durante esos días sólo pudo hablar con él en pequeños momentos. Lo veía todos los días, pero solo se saludaban ya sea porque Blaine iba con prisa y tenía cosas por hacer. Las veces que se cruzaban en el pasillo de del edificio, sus conversaciones duraban menos de 3 minutos, y no por qué no tuvieran temas de conversación, sino porque Blaine tenía que hacer alguna clase de papeleo o armar su clases, pues no sólo enseñaba el curso que le daba a Kurt, sino que 3 veces por semana iba a Julliard a dictar clases de música. Uff, al parecer el profesor andaba lago ajetreado.

Kurt lo extrañaba... Hoy por fin iba a poder compartir dos gloriosas horas y si era posible una conversación al final de la clase. Además también estaba emocionado por que hoy presentaría su proyecto para toda la clase. Había elegido una canción de un género que tal vez la mayoría de la personas que los conocen pensarían que no iría con él. Ya saben que la mayoría se concentraría en su gusto por los musicales de Broadway y su pasión por Beyonce, pero aunque no lo crean, Kurt Hummel también le gustaba en buen rock, estaba seguro que sorprendería a todos sus compañeros y esperaba hacerlo también con Blaine.

Pasó las primeras 3 horas del día en clase de baile al lado de Jesse y Rachel. ¿Se preguntarán quien rayos en Jesse? Pues es un amigo suyo y lo conocían desde el ciclo pasado y cuando podía estaba con él y con Rachel en clases, sin embargo el destino hizo que él, Rachel y Jesse compartieran sólo esa clase. Kurt había notado el acercamiento entre éste y su amiga, a Kurt le parecía genial que por fin Rachel pudiera olvidar a Finn.

Luego le tocó 4 horas de "Canto y afinación de voz", es era una de sus clases favoritas, porque además de actuar, también le encantaba cantar , por algo iba a ser actor de Broadway. Esas 4 horas las pasó junto a Marissa y con ella realizó la asignación dejada que era hacer el cover de una canción cantada originalmente a dúo hombre-mujer, pero intercambiando roles, es decir el hombre cantaba la parte de la mujer y viceversa. Ellos eligieron "Don't you wnat" de The Human League y realmente se apoderaron de la canción. A Kurt le salina perfectamente los agudos y a Marissa, su voz de adaptaba fácilmente a este tipo de canciones. Cuatro de la tarde en punto. Kurt esperaba impaciente sentado en su carpeta a que viniera Blaine para mostrarle lo que había preparado. Sin embargo lo primero que vio pasar fue al idiota de los dreads. Si, era Samuel "Bastardo" Larsen. Lo acababa de barrer con la mirada, fue a sentarse al fondo como siempre. Kurt detestaba a este tipo, sin embargo, no se molesto en nada, nadie podía quitarle la felicidad de ver a Blaine luego de 3 largos días. Pasados unos 4 mi minutos, Blaine entro a salón.

-Buenas tardes chicos, disculpen la demora… es solo que extravié un par de libros. Ahora si, empecemos con el proyecto. Escogeré a alguien al azar,.. A ver Sr. Sterling. ¿Nos hará el honor?

-Profesor, pero nos estoy seguro de lo que he preparado...

-Pero si hiciste un buen trabajo la vez pasada… a bueno, creo que son los nervios de ser el primero ¿verdad? No me dejan otra opción que empezar por mí. Sí, yo también hice algo con el órgano.

Los alumnos asintieron felices que nadie sea el primero en romper el hielo. Blaine ser acercó al piano y comenzó con la primeras notas de Stutter.

Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>When you wouldn't talk to me, all night.

Levantó la vista un rato y miro a su clase. Kurt estaba conmocionado, le hzo recordar cuando cantaron en su sala.

Remember that song,  
>and all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I'd sing, all right.

You could be faking it.  
>My god, don't be like that,<br>I don't like the way you act around me.

En ese momento Blaine cerró los ojos. Kurt tenía la boca abierta, Samuel se mordía el labio inferior. Honestamente el moreno emanaba un talento exorbitante, y también sensualidad por los poros.

I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me,  
>And, I know that you want it<br>Trying to get you on it,  
>Baby we could **** the rest, turn around and run it.<br>Tell me what your convictions, the promises you keep,  
>I've got a proposition, and friction that you need.<p>

Al terminar esta parte Blaine miró fugazmente a Kurt. Los hizo sin intención, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos, deseaba el día en que se pudiera cumplir lo que decía la canción con respecto a Kurt. La música era una forma sutil decirlo, y esperaba que Kurt se diera cuenta de esto.

So baby, come on, come on.  
>Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry did I just stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.  
>You were never friend, you were never my, you were never my lover.<p>

OK. Esta presentación había impresionado a toda la clase. Claro que en el que tuvo a efecto fue en Kurt. A pesar que no había captado el mensaje subliminal de Blaine. Lo único en, os podía pensar era en era el talento de Blaine, sabia tocar a la perfección y cantaba como los dioses. La triple amenaza, o mejor dicho el estereotipo de hombre perfecto por el que el soprano moría. "James Franco… creo que encontré a tu reemplazo", pensó. Pero Samuel los distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Profesor Anderson…

-¿Si Sr. Larsen?

-Profesor, dígame Sam, por favor – le dijo sonriéndole. "Maldito vago", pensó.

-Está bien... Sam ¿Qué querías decir?

-Oh si, pues déjeme decirle que fue una muy buena presentación. Genial. Debería convertirse en cantante profesional y ser famoso. Tiene el talento y la , disculpe si es atrevido, sensualidad necesarias para conseguirlo – le alzo una ceja y se volvió a morder el labio inferior. Se escucharon risitas reprimidas de algunos alumnos. "No puedo creer que lo haya hecho y en frente de toda la clase. Samuel había flirteado con el profesor. El profesor de cabello medio engominado y ojos preciosos. Mi profesor. ¿Mi… Blaine?", pensó Kurt. Claro que estaba echando humo. Aun no superaba la desfachatez que había hecho el chico de dreads para con SU Blaine.

- En primer lugar, gracias, en segundo lugar, sí, creo que fue atrevido – pero no lo dijo molesto – y en tercer lugar, no gracias, amo enseñar y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

-Lástima profesor, habría sido su fan N° 1

"Es un maldito descarado", meditó Kurt

-Bueno chicos, luego de la majestuosa presentación del profesor Anderson ¿quién más para ser el siguiente? Yo. Así que miren y disfruten – "Maldito ególatra", maldijo Kurt en sus pensamientos, el lugar donde nadie podría saber lo que pensaba – Cantare "This Love" de Maroon 5.

Empezó a tocar las primeras notas de las teclas del órgano, adueñándose de la canción.

I was so high I did not recognize  
>The fire burning in her eyes<br>The chaos that controlled my mind  
>Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane<br>Never to return again  
>But always in my heart<p>

Esa voz media grave que tiene Samuel le hace quedar muy bien. Hay que admitirlo, tiene talento. Y si que le hace justicia a esa gran canción.

This love has taken it's toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me  
>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<p>

"Maldito, tiene talento…", pensó Kurt. Le costaba admitirlo, pero debía hacerlo. El tipo cantaba muy bien. Esa canción se adaptaba muy bien a su voz.

I'll fix these broken things  
>Repair your broken wings<br>And make sure everything's alright  
>My pressure on her hips<br>Sinking my fingertips  
>Into every inch of you<br>Cause I know that's what you want me to do

Termino de una forma lenta y con una prolongación en la vocal de la última palabra. Toda la clase aplaudió, incluyendo Blaine y Kurt, aunque este último lo hizo de mala gana.

-Ay.. gracias chicos… Debía que iba a estar genial – dijo esto retirándose y yendo a su sitio.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Quién sigue?

-Yo, profesor – Si, el soprano había levantado la mano, no dejaría que Samuel se robara todo el show.

-Adelanta Kurt … Hummel – dijo lo último después que algunos alumnos le echaran algunas miradas por haber llamado a un alumno por su nombre de pila, cosa que no solía hacer con los demás.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Soy Kurt Hummel y espero que les guste.

Empezó a tocar las piezas del órgano que tanto le encantaban a Blaine.

Far away  
>this ship has taken me far away<br>far away from the memories  
>of the people who care if i live or die<p>

starlight  
>i will be chasing a starlight<br>until the end of my life  
>i dont know if its worth it anymore<p>

hold you in my arms  
>i just wanted to hold<br>you in my arms

Esta frase la dijo pensando en Blaine, en lo que estaba empezando a sentir, que no era tan pasajero como había iniciado, cada vez estaba haciéndose mas fuerte. Quería llegar al nivel en que fuera normal ser abrazado por el brazo protector de Blaine.

my life  
>you electrify my life<br>lets conspire to ignite  
>all the souls that would die just to feel alive<p>

our hopes and expectations  
>black holes and revelations<br>our hopes and expectations  
>black holes and revelations<p>

Miraba a la clase por ratos y se daba cuenta que muchos, efectivamente no creían lo que veían, el, Kurt Hummel, cantando algo fuera de él. A Kurt le gustaba, pues esta era especialmente una gran canción. Samuel hasta estaba envidioso del trabajo que había hecho con la notas para adaptarla a su voz de soprano y que había quedado espectacular.

hold you in my arms  
>i just wanted to hold<br>you in my arms  
>i just wanted to hold<p>

"Espléndido", fue lo único e lo que pudo pensar Blaine. Su alumno había logrado lo que él había querido, hacer algo integral, voz, con instrumento y simplemente lo logró. Todos aplaudieron, todos, menos el de los dreads. El chico no aceptaba el hecho de que la presentación de Kurt haya sido mucho mejor que la suya.

-Con que Muse, ¿ah?- pregunto Blaine. El soprano solo asintió y sonrió.

-Starlight es una gran canción himno. Estuvo buenísimo. Te felicito

Kurt Hummel estaba feliz, había logrado su cometido: impresionar a Blaine. Luego posó su mirada en la expresión de Samuel, el lo estaba mirando medio extraño, es decir, no estaba ni molesto, ni contento, sólo lo miraba fijamente con la boca media entreabierta. Kurt pensó que lo había dejado impresionado con su talento. Volvió a su asiento tras terminar de recibir los aplausos.

-¿Ya ahora, quién sigue?

…

La clase había terminado. Luego de la presentación de Kurt, muchos no querían ni animarse a subir a la tarima, era como presentarse después de Bono. Pero igual Blaine los animó, claro que no estuvieron tan bien como Kurt, pero sise notaban que tenían potencial. Samuel Larsen se levanto d su asiento y se despidió del profesor y salió rumbo a su coche. Necesitaba meditar, primero tenía que mejorar la calidad de su voz y segundo, en la manera de obtener al chico de quería. Casi yendo al estacionamiento, escucho su nombre, su amigo de cabello rubio lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-Hey, Sam, ¡Espérame!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo espérame

-Maldita sea Jeff.

Si, el chico de la cabellera rubia era Jeff Sterling. Era de tez blanca, alto delgado y de unos ojos azules. Hermoso a la vista de tofos- Prácticamente era el mejor amigo del chico de dreads. Se conocieron en le primer ciclo y congeniaron al instante, claro que poco a poco, Larsen se fue convirtiendo en unos de los chicos mas creído de la escuela, pero eso a Jeff no le importaba. Lo seguía siempre y la mayoría de las veces los apoyaba en sus decisiones a pesar de que no tuvieran el mismo punto de vista. Razón: Jeff sentía una profunda atracción hacia Sam. Desde el primer día que lo conoció, le encantaron sus dreads, su muradas, su forma de vestir y su personalidad de rock star. Uff, y qué decir del cuerpo de infarto que tenia del chico de dreads. Jeff que lo había visto varias veces sin camiseta, ya sea una fiesta media wild, o cuando se quedaban en la casa de uno de los dos a dormir, Jeff siempre se quedaba con la boca abierta o se sonrojaba. Varios hicos de su círculo se habían dado cuenta y lo molestaban, pero Jeff lo único de atinaba a hacer era negarlo todo – Por favor, chicos, es solo mi amigo- decía. En realidad, no quería que Samuel se enterara de sus sentimientos, tenía miedo a su reacción, y ahora menos, después de lo sucedido en clase.

– Gracias

-De nada. Y ahora que ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, hoy si traje mi coche

-Bueno…

Los dos siguieron caminando, Se formó un silencio infernal a lo largo de los 3 minutos hasta que Jeff decidió romperlo y preguntarle.

-¿Qué fue lo de hoy Sam?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Larsen sabía a qué se refería, pero igual se hizo el desentendido.

-En la clase de Anderson-

-Ahh, pero si fue una clase excelente

-Me refiero a lo hiciste, a los flirteos.

- Ahhh.. eso. – dijo relajado – pues si. ¿Y qué quieres con eso? – Jeff sintió que estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

-Entonces ¿te gusta?

-Querido Jeff, creo que ers un poco lento. Pues si, me fascina, me excita. ¿Contento?

-Pero… eso has dicho de varios… ¿es uno más de la lista no?

-No lo creo- Esto era lo que el rubio más temía. –Los chicos y las chicas con los que he estado era más por diversión que por otra cosa y además, era cosas de solo 2 semanas. Ya sabes que me aburro fácilmente. En cambio Mr. Anderson tiene algo que simplemente me vuelve loco. Además el hecho que sea mi profesor me lo hace más excitante. – Jeff no estaba preparado para esto, pensaba que solo iba a ser uno de sus juegos, pero al parecer iba en serio, Samuel estaba dispuesto a conquistar al profesor.

-Pe… Pero – dijo tratándose de relajar en el proceso – tu … no puedes estar con él.

-¿Quién dice?

-Pues… es tu profesor y ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los chicos.

-Pff eso no es obstáculo. Mr. Anderson se delata solo, créeme es gay, sino me hubiera mandado al demonio cuando flirtee con él, como todo hetero, sino se sonrojo cuando lo halagué, lo cual lo hizo ver aun más hermoso. Y por lo otro, hay millones de casos de relaciones entre profesores y alumnos, que no sean conocidas, es otra cosa, y yo no voy a ser la excepción.

Jeff se comenzó a sentir mal, ya no quería seguir escuchando la confesión de su amigo, aunque claro, era obvio, que él lo quería más que un amigo.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues conquistarlo a como de lugar. No importa lo que haga. De alguna u otra manera ese hombre va a terminar en … tu sabes en que termina ese oración querido Jeff

-Me estás dando miedo, no puedes buscar a alguien que no te meta en problemas Samuel?

-¿Estás loco? Tu sabes que cuando quiero a alguien conmigo no paro hasta lograrlo

-Lo sé – sin tan solo me quisiera a mi, pensó, pero no podía decirle nada de sus sentimientos, sabía que Samuel lo odiaría de por vida. – Sabes que, no me hagas caso. Haz lo que mejor te parezca

-Lo que sea, ya sabía ya, mucho interrogatorio tuyo ya me parecía que te habían secuestrado lo OVNIS – dijo riéndose., luego miro su reloj – Oh, shit, tengo que irme, dentro de 15 minutos tengo una cita con una tipa.

-¿Una cita? ¿con una tipa? – Jeff estaba extrañado – Pero, no que querías con el profesor…?

-Pues si, pero hasta que lo consiga necesito a alguien que me divierta. Además no es cualquier chica, es el bombom de Cecil Hempshire, ya sabes la inglesa que conocimos la ves pasada.

-Ah, pues si me acuerdo de ella.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora si me voy- Nos vemos el lunes. –Jeff asintió. El rocker se acerco hacia él y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ya había hecho esto antes, y todas las veces Jeff se tocaba la mejilla para no olvidar la sensación de que los labio de sus amigo lo habían tocado. Jeff lo vio alejarse y cuando desapareció de su vista, se toco el pecho. Si, su corazón estaba agitado, Samuel Larsen era el culpable de que un sinfín de emociones lo invadiera en este momento. Lo quería tanto. Lástima que no lo correspondiera. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews darling. Sigan con los reviews, de alguna manera nos motiva a seguir escribiendo.<p> 


End file.
